Cloudjumper
Cloudjumper is a Stormcutter that will appear in How to Train Your Dragon 2. He is Valka's dragon and it was stated by Dean Deblois that they share a very strong bond that Hiccup admires. Appearance All that is known is he has an owl mannerism and a second set of wings under his main ones that can splay and become an 'X-wing'. His 'X-wing' beat up and down in sync and are probaly used for extremley tight turns and manuevers and for fighting foes. He has a very muscular and sturdy build and walks on 2 legs and 2 wings (as seen on second 0:43 of the trailer). The dragon's face has two long spines that branch off his nose and to the side and he has a "smashed" face, kind of like an owl's. On his back he has spikes that resemble the Skrill's. According to the website, the talons on his wings are dextrous enough to pick the lock on a dragon trap, yet sharp enough to destroy Drago's war machines. He is not a maximum-sized specimen of his race; 9.5m (31feet 3.25 inches) long, 14.6m (48feet) in wingspan, and weighs 2,500 pounds. Based on portraits seen in the films, however, he seems much larger than these measurements, possibly over 22-24m in length and 22m or more in wingspan. Personality Cloudjumper is proud and dignified and as a result is not as playful as Toothless, but kind enough to scatter baby dragons away who trifle with Toothless. He is also sensible to support Valka in many occasions without clear communications. Cloudjumper's pride, large size and confidence leads him to believe that he is the top dragon in Valka's mountain, second only to the Bewilderbeast who is the true King. Though he is mostly serious, he knows how to have fun, such as pouring snow on Toothless. Relationships Valka Cloudjumper is her faithful dragon companion for 20 years. Because of this experience, they share a wordless shorthand while flying, and Cloudjumper can instinctively know when Valka wants him to attack or move. They share a strong bond that Hiccup admires. Toothless Not much is known about the relationship between both dragons but Toothless was shown attempting to play with Cloudjumper, by hiding under its wings in the official trailer, with Cloudjumper grunts in annoyance. Hiccup Cloudjumper seems to be close to Hiccup. Stoick the Vast Trivia *In some artwork, its teeth are shaped like pegs instead of menacingly sharpened. Gallery New_dragon.jpg Cloudjumper_toothless_trailer_by_frie_ice-d70cewl.jpg|Toothless playing with Cloudjumper How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-16.png Screen Shot 2014-01-19 at 3.46.53 PM.png|Valka riding Cloudjumper Snagglefang.jpg|Early design of Cloudjumper. LHgDFVj4DMs.jpg 5BLQsHOVyDM.jpg original.jpg 14.jpg cloudjumper.jpg 8139hLr5hOL. SL1500 .jpg 81UCXXJhmAL. SL1500 .jpg 71zoMsyq6sL. SL1500 .jpg 61jkwyFwAHL. SL1500 .jpg Tumblr n3qe7sBwTR1qzmmzso1 1280-1-.png OK6StrbNxvM.jpg SA90hcow pM.jpg stormcutter2.jpg ytuj.png dg.png et.png -lKMYrJtfiI.jpg cloudjumper..png 0c9Pqulb400.jpg Xp.png Screen Shot 2014-05-23 at 8.08.29 PM.png|Cloudjumper and Toothless Screen Shot 2014-05-23 at 8.11.38 PM.png|Cloudjumper with Valka Screen Shot 2014-05-23 at 8.12.24 PM.png|Cloudjumper in the background Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 8.12.19 PM.png|Cloudjumper hanging Screen Shot 2014-05-23 at 8.09.04 PM.png|Cloudjumper facing Toothless tyu.png ii.png dragon2_cg_cloudjumper_01_zps29365657.png ZNBLieH0-6Q.jpg FigLPbGXEgo.jpg tjjk.png Sf.png hip.png vj.png|Cloudjumper bowing to The new Alpha dragon: Toothless Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Males Category:Sharp class